Something about Why?
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Perpisahan tidak membuat perasaanmu berubah, namun membuat perasaanku berbeda. Terutama tentangmu.


**Something about... Why?**

 **Working! / Anime**

 **Shirafuji Kyouko - Todoroki Yachiyo**

 _Perpisahan tidak membuat perasaanmu berubah, namun membuat perasaanku berbeda. Terutama tentangmu._

* * *

Sejak pertemuan itu, pertemuan masalalu, kehidupan seorang Todoroki Yachiyo memang berubah. Pertemuan singkat yang mengubahnya menjadi seorang _ojou-sama_ diantara kumpulan preman bawahan Shirafuji Kyouko, orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Untuk sekian lama, mereka tidak lagi pernah berjumpa. Setelah memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang manager di Wagnaria, Kyouko pun meninggalkan Jepang, memilih meninggalkan Yachiyo disana, walau dia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa gadis itu tak mengeluarkan sedikit tangisan untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya. Saat itu.

"Yachiyo-san, kau tidak ikut mengantarkan Kyouko-san ke bandara?" Taneshima memandang wajah Yachiyo yang tinggi dihadapannya. Yang gadis kecil itu temukan hanya raut wajah masam tak bersemangat miliki Yachiyo disana, tidak seperti Yachiyo yang biasa, tidak seperti temannya yang bersemangat setiap harinya.

Yachiyo menyembunyikan desahan nafas kecewanya, ditariknya kedua tangannya mendekap didadanya, rasa sakit itu tak lagi bisa ditunjukkannya. Kecewa, karena tiba – tiba saja Kyouko ingin meninggalkannya. Padahal, jika Kyouko bisa menyadari setiap perhatian Yachiyo padanya selama ini, Kyouko pasti tahu jika sedetikpun bagi Yachiyo tanpa dirinya, merupakan sebuah kehampaan yang tak pernah bisa berujung. Lalu bagaimana jika Kyouko pergi darinya selama berbulan – bulan? Bertahun – tahun? Atau mungkin tak akan kembali lagi?

"Todoroki, walau aku tidak begitu menyukainya- _Kyouko_ , tapi jujur saja, satu dari kita pun tidak ada yang menyukai jika dia memilih untuk meninggalkan kita di Wagnaria" kini Satou yang bersuara, tak lagi menjadi rahasia bagi seluruh karyawan Wagnaria jika pria baik itu memang menaruh rasa terpendam untuk Yachiyo, tapi bukan berarti dia harus bersyukur jika Kyouko akhirnya meninggalkan sang gadis tercintanya. Walaupun itu sebenarnya memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memiliki Yachiyo sepenuhnya.

Mendengarkan ucapan dari Satou bukan memberikan ketegaran bagi Yachiyo, tapi malah melemahkan keadaan dirinya. Yachiyo semakin terpuruk, tapi sesedih apa perasaannya kini, airmata itu tak lagi bisa dia keluarkan.

Taneshima menyerah, melihat keadaan Yachiyo yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemani bicara membuat gadis kecil itu menarik tubuh Satou, memberinya petunjuk bahwa ada saat dimana wanita tidak terlalu ingin disaksikan saat mereka sedang bersedih, dan Taneshima cukup paham jika Yachiyo hanya ingin sendirian kali ini.

* * *

"manajer, apa kau tidak akan menunggu _Chief_ datang? Aku pikir Satou-san dan _senpai_ mungkin bisa membawanya kesini" Souta masih ingin mengulur waktu lebih banyak untuk menahan kepergian sang mantan manajer disana, tapi apa daya, untuk saat ini, bukan Yachiyo lah yang menjadi prioritas pertamanya. Pesawatnya bisa saja akan lepaslandas jika dia masih tetap berada di Wagnaria dan masih merayakan pesta perpisahaan untuknya disana.

"aku pikir dia tidak akan datang untuk menemuiku saat ini" sang manajer masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dan Inami seperti sedang mendesah kecewa.

"dia pasti sangatlah sedih karena Kyouko-san meninggalkannya" ucapnya nyaris seakan berbicara pada diri sendiri. Dia juga sedikit paham bagaimana rasanya berpisah dari seseorang yang kau sayangi.

"mau bagaimana lagi, Todoroki-san mungkin hanya belum terbiasa hidup jauh darimu, manajer. Tapi setelah kau pergi, mungkin Satou-kun bisa menjaganya dengan baik meggantikan posisimu" ucap Souma ceria seperti biasa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini, dan menjadi diri sendiri yang selalu ceria adalah pilihan darinya.

"Yamada akan sangat sedih kalau Kyouko-san pergi, apa tidak bisa untuk tidak pergi dari sini?" kini, Yamada yang merengek dihadapan sang manajer, tapi biarpun begitu, Kyouko tetap saja tak pernah merasa iba padanya.

"Shirafuji, seharusnya kita percepat. Pesawatmu tidak akan menunggu" Kyouko dan yang lain menoleh kearah suara dari dalam mobil. Otoo sudah memandang dari sana.

"baiklah. Lebih baik aku segera pergi" Kyouko meraih pintu dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana. semua orang menatapnya penuh dengan raut perpisahan. Kyouko memang terkenal menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang, tapi fakta yang mereka tahu adalah, sebagian dari kesenangan hidup mereka di Wagnaria mungkin akan ikut pergi setengahnya. Dan juga, semangat Yachiyo mungkin tak akan lagi ada.

"sampaikan salamku untuk Yachiyo" itu yang Kyouko katakan sebelum mobilnya melaju perlahan, dengan langkah cepat Taneshima keluar dari Wagnaria dan meneriaki sang manajer, tangannya melambai penuh kesedihan, dan Satou ikut melangkah pelan dengan ciri khasnya. Sedangkan Yachiyo, tidak juga turut terlihat bersama mereka.

"akhirnya terjadi juga" Souma menundukkan kepala, berbagi pandangan dengan beberapa rekannya disana.

"ya, aku harap Chief bisa merelakan kepergiannya" sambung Souta penuh harap.

"dia pasti sangat sedih" Inami menambahi.

"dia memang terlihat begitu terluka" Taneshima menunduk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Yamada juga sangat sedih" ucap gadis kecil itu, nyaris untuknya sendiri.

Dan hanya Satou lah satu – satunya yang tak bisa berkata apapun akan kejadian ini. Ditiupnya menjauh asap rokok yang mengepul dalam mulutnya. Menjauh, bersama dengan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Jika Yachiyo sesedih itu, dia akan jauh lebih sedih lagi kan?

* * *

Sudah hampir bertahun – tahun sejak kepergiannya, semuanya terasa menjadi begitu berbeda. Dulu, saat – saat pertama kepergiaan Kyouko masih begitu terasa dalam ingatan, Taneshima sering melihat sikap tak bersemangat Yachiyo yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Taneshima sering menghiburnya, mengajaknya berbicara apa saja, tapi Yachiyo yang sebenarnya terkenal lebih banyak bicara darinya itu malah hanya diam, bahkan mengangguk tanda dia mengertipun tidak. Bukan hanya Taneshima, seluruh karyawan di Wagnaria berupaya keras untuk merebut perhatian Yachiyo, namun semuanya sia – sia. Bahkan Satou yang terkesan lebih sabar dan menurut tentang apapun jika bersangkut paut dengan Yachiyo kini tak lagi mau ambil peduli. Dia menyerah, bahkan lebih dari beberapa tahun setelah dia berhasil mencintai gadis itu dalam hatinya. Tapi rasanya, mencintai Yachiyo yang sekarang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin, memang Kyouko sajalah yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya, hanya Kyouko yang dipikirkan oleh Yachiyo, mungkin juga hanya wanita itu yang dicintainya.

"sudah empat tahun aku meninggalkan Wagnaria, rasanya begitu merindukan masa dimana kita saling tertawa karena kekonyolan masing – masing, Inami-chan" Taneshima mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Hari ini dia dan Inami janji bertemu disebuah restaurant keluarga, tapi bukan di Wagnaria. Sebab Wagnaria tak lagi seindah dulu.

"kau benar Taneshima-san, aku juga merindukannya. Seperti baru kemarin saja aku meninggalkan tempat penuh tawa itu" Inami mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dimana beberapa maid tempat itu terlihat asyik berbisik – bisik sambil tertawa mengisi waktu senggang mereka. Dia benar – benar rindu masa itu.

"dan, terasa baru kemarin juga Kyouko-san meninggalkan kita" kini Taneshima memperlebar senyum pahitnya. Mengingat kepergian Kyouko, juga membuatnya harus mengingat kepedihan pahit yang dialami Yachiyo sampai saat ini.

"ah, ingat Kyouko-san membuatku juga mengingat Yachiyo-san" Inami kini menarik tangannya untuk menahan wajah lesuhnya diatas meja. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, didalam ketenangan akan memori mereka, kedua gadis itu pun mengelah nafas bersamaan.

* * *

" _ojou,_ sudah selesai?" Mitsuki berdiri disamping mobil merah yang dulu sering dikendarai Kyouko, menatap lembut kearah Yachiyo yang baru saja keluar dari Wagnaria, selesai bekerja. Disana, hanya dialah yang masih bertahan untuk menjaga tempat yang dulu menjadi kisah antara dia dan semua orang disana. Yachiyo tersenyum lemah, dianggukannya kepalanya pelan, hanya sekedar merespon lawan bicaranya. Lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Mitsuki-san" ucap Yachiyo.

"tidak. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Menjagamu adalah kewajibanku" Mitsuki menatap wajah Yachiyo disana. Ditatapnya penampilan Yachiyo perlahan, dan setiap matanya menatap, setiap itu juga dia menyadari Yachiyo memang sudah banyak berubah. Penampilannya kini jauh lebih dewasa dari penampilannya dulu. Kini, tak ada lagi _Katana_ yang menghiasi pinggangnya. Tak ada lagi senyum penuh suka cita yang dulu selalu ada diwajah manisnya. Semuanya terasa begitu hambar tak bernyawa.

"apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang kerumah, _Ojou?_ " Mitsuki membukakan pintu untuk Yachiyo, setelah memastikan sang nona masuk, lalu dia berjalan mengitari mobil dan juga turut menguasai bangku kemudinya. Dilihatnya sekilas gelengan pada wajah Yachiyo, gelengan untuk jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan setelah itu Mitsuki berdehem tanda memastikan jika dia telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"tapi hari ini aku ingin pergi ke taman lagi, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu, Mitsuki-san" Yachiyo memutar pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Banyak lampu malam yang menghiasi pandangannya disana.

Selalu saja seperti ini, selalu saja Mitsuki mendengar jika Yachiyo selalu ingin berada di taman, sendirian, setiap malam. Alasannya hanya satu, karena disanalah pertama kali Kyouko berjanji akan menjaganya. Dan Yachiyo selalu ingat akan hal itu, berharap setiap itu juga Kyouko akan pulang dan menemuinya disana, mengingat janji yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan.

Mitsuki memutar kemudinya kearah yang berbeda dari jalan pulang kerumah Yachiyo, dan Yachiyo sadar akan itu. ditatapnya Mitsuki penuh dengan pertanyaan. Namun sesaat sebelum Yachiyo sempat bertanya, Mitsuki sudah tersenyum mengabaikan pandangan Yachiyo padanya.

"aku akan mengantarmu kesana, lagi pula sepertinya aku pun sedang merindukan _Ane-san_ saat ini" ucapnya mengundang satu kehangatan dalam hati Yachiyo. Paling tidak, bukan hanya dia saja yang sebenarnya merindukan mantan preman itu.

Selalu gelap yang menemani Yachiyo disana, Mitsuki memilih untuk mengamatinya dari dalam mobil. Alasannya dia tidak suka hawa dingin malam hari. Padahal, mungkin dia hanya tidak tega jika harus merusak moment Yachiyo yang sedang merindu disana. Yachiyo bersandar dibawah pohon, disirami hangatnya sinar rembulan malam itu. dia terlihat nyaris seperti seorang dewi yang sedang dirundung kehampaan, namun dibungkusi kehangatan. Dia lebih suka diam dalam damai, diam dalam kenangan tentang yang dia kasihi, membagi ingatannya dari yang dulu hingga yang sekarang. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, dia hanya akan terus mengingat Kyouko dalam hatinya. Dan setelah mengingat itu, mau tak mau airmatanya pun bisa tertumpah begitu saja, hatinya akan terasa sakit lagi dan lagi setiap kali mengingat Kyouko, waktu pun merestui untuk menyakiti perasaannya.

"Kyouko-san... aku.. a-aku.. me-rin..dukan..mu.." ucapnya dalam isak, beriring airmata yang tak lagi dia pedulikan, hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Yachiyo..." saat namanya sendiri terdengar, Yachiyo sontak menghentikan isakannya. Dalam gelap, dia benar – benar selalu berharap. Tapi, kalau terasa begitu nyata namun tidak kesampaian, itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

"aku juga merindukanmu" dan sedetik kemudian, Yachiyo merasa bahwa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, ingin tahu siapa yang juga merindukannya ditempat ini. Dan pandangannya mereka bertemu, Yachiyo nyaris kehilangan suaranya untuk berteriak.

"hei, aku juga merindukanmu..." ucap seseorang yang masih tersenyum dihadapannya.

Yachiyo masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ditatapnya, bahkan sampai matanya membulat sempurna, dia masih tidak mau percaya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Namun, menunggu kesadaran itu timbul terlalu membuang waktu. Yachiyo merasa dirinya tertarik kedalam sebuah dekapan, dekapan hangat yang sering sekali dia rasakan dulu, bau harum itu masih sama dengan yang dulu, dan Yachiyo yakin ini adalah kenyataan.

"aku, juga merindukanmu. Bodoh" dan sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar, Yachiyo mengangkat tangannya, mendekap tubuh itu erat. Dia menangis terisak dalam pelukan, meraung dalam kerinduan, terlalu histeris untuk sebuah pertemuan.

"Kyou-kyoukosan.., ka-kau.. kau.. ke-kembali?" Yachiyo membenamkan wajah basahnya kedalam dada seseorang yang dia akui sebagai Kyouko miliknya disana, dan Yachiyo merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"ya, aku kembali. Mungkin karena ada seseorang yang begitu sangat merindukanku disini" ucapnya terdengar datar, namun ada senyum tipis diwajah itu. Yachiyo meremas pakaian didaerah pungung Yachiyo, dia begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia, sampai dia kehabisan kata untuk mengutarakan semua kerinduannya.

"aku merindukanmu, Yachiyo" kata – kata itu lagi, dan Yachiyo senang mendengarnya.

"kau adalah Kyouko-san milikku kan? Iya kan Kyouko-san?" Yachiyo mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah, bercampur antara rindu dan airmata.

"ya, aku milikmu. Dan kau adalah milikku" sekejap saja, Yachiyo merasa teramat sangat bahagia karenanya. ditariknya wajah Kyouko dan dikecupnya bibir milik wanita itu cepat, penuh kehangatan, dan tak ingin lagi melepaskannya. Walau awalnya Kyouko menolak, namun dengan kehangatan yang Yachiyo sampaikan, dia merasa teramat sangat tak berdaya. Membalas kecupan lembut milik Yachiyo mungkin akan berdampak pada kehangatan nafsunya, tapi Kyouko tak begitu ingin peduli. Ditariknya pinggan Yachiyo dan merapatkannya kepinggangnya, hangat tubuh Yachiyo bercampur dengan hangat tubuhnya, dan rindu mereka melebur bersama sebuah kecupan panjang penuh damba yang akhirnya terhenti karena ketidakpercayaan harap.

"aku merindukanmu, Kyouko-san" kembali dipeluk Yachiyo tubuh wanita itu dan mendekapnya erat setelah kecupan panjang mereka. Dan Kyouko hanya tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

Sedangkan diujung sana, Mitsuki hanya memasang wajah tak percayanya. Ditemani sang kakak yang juga memasang tampang bahagianya. Ada airmata yang terselip dikedua mata sikembar itu malam ini.

"mereka tampak bahagia" Mitsuki masih tetap menatap jauh disana, kedua insan yang masih saling berpeluk dan bercumbu dibawah sinar rembulan malam itu.

"ya, aku tak menyangka mereka bisa bertemu ditempat ini malam ini" Youhei menaikkan jarinya, menggapai sebulir airmata yang menggantung tak jantan dipelupuk matanya.

"kau yang membawanya?"

"dia yang memintaku. Pagi tadi dia tiba dan saat ku anjurkan untuk menemui _Ojou_ , dia menolak. Katanya dia masih terlalu takut menemuinya" Youhei memasang senyum lagi.

"jadi, mereka memang sedang terbawa rindu yang mengantarkan mereka ketempat ini?" Mitsuki tertawa kecil disana.

"ya, mereka memang ditakdirkan kan?"

"kau benar. Mereka telah terikat"

* * *

"jadi, apa tujuanmu kembali ke Jepang, _Ane-san_?" Mitsuki meletakkan secangkir kopi pagi hari untuk Kyouko dan menghidangkannya disana. Membiarkan Yachiyo yang terlihat masih terlelap ditempat pembaringan yang sama dengan pembaringannya malam tadi. Sedangkan Youhei sudah bersiap membersihkan mobil merahnya.

"kembali? Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya pulang" Kyouko meneguk kopi hangat itu, dan mengecapnya nikmat.

"ah, maaf. Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Jepang? Tapi, Wagnaria bukan lagi tempat seperti dulu loh," Mitsuki tersenyum menatap Yachiyo yang masih tertidur, lalu berganti menatap Kyouko dihadapannya.

"aku tidak akan kembali kesana. Alasanku kembali hanya kaerna rasa rindunya" Kyouko bangkit, dari tempat duduknya, menatap Yachiyo dalam langkahnya, perlahan dibiarkannya penglihatannya menikmati betapa anggunnya gadis cantik itu terlelap disana. wajahnya selalu terlihat begitu lembut, dan dia cukup berbeda dari bagaimana yang dia tinggalkan dulu. Memikirkan perubahan itu, wajah Kyouko pun memerah sempurna, tak dia sangka dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis didalam satu – satunya kehidupan yang dia punya. Apalagi jika itu harus Yachiyo yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya.

"kau berubah _Ane-san_ " Mitsuki memandangnya dengan senyum.

"maksudmu?" Kyouko menolak untuk tersanjung, berusaha mati – matian menahan semua merah diwajahnya.

"kau terlihat lebih hidup saat pertama kali kulihat kau mendekapnya malam tadi, itu bukan seperti _Ane-san_ yang kukenal. Dulu, _Ane-san_ tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun, bahkan perhatian Ojou yang begitu dalam padamu, namun sekarang kau tampak lebih peduli padanya" ucap Mitsuki menyadari wajah datar yang dulu tak lagi ada sekarang. Kyouko merenung sejenak, biar bagaimanapun Mitsuki ada benarnya, tapi menyadari perubahan diri sendiri, rasanya Kyouko paham kapan perubahan itu mulai datang, mungkin semenjak Satou datang menghampirinya kesana, dan mengutarakan seberapa menderitanya Yachiyo karena perbuatannya. Dan Kyouko sadar, dia memang sedang merindukan Yachiyo sejak itu. Dan memikirkan Yachiyo dalam ingatan adalah salah satu penyebab mengapa wajah itu jadi terbiasa dengan senyuman, tak lagi datar.

"sejak dulu aku membuatnya menderita" Kyouko meraih selimut diatas Yachiyo dan menariknya menjauh, meraih rambut Yachiyo yang tergerai berantakan disana.

"dan untuk saat ini, aku harus membalas semua yang pernah kuterima darinya. Menerima permintaan dua orang sekaligus bukannya terlihat jauh lebih keren?" Kyouko tersenyum memandang Mitsuki, dan sesaat dia ingat akan permintaan Satou padanya setahun lalu di negara orang.

 _"_ _dia itu hanya membutuhkanmu untuk berada disisinya. Tak ingin yang lain, bahkan meskipun itu aku. Dan aku harap kau kembali kesisinya dan membuatny bahagia seperti dulu, mantan manajer" Satou menundukan paras patah hatinya, sudah saatnya dia menyerah._

"terlebih, salah satu permintaan itu adalah permintaannya sendiri" Kyouko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pulas Yachiyo dan tersenyum manis disana. Malam tadi, saat Yachiyo mendekapnya erat, mengerang didalam pelukannya, mendesahkan gairah ditelinganya, Yachiyo menyelipkan sebuah permintaan padanya. Saat mereka selesai diakhiri dengan kecupan panjang tak berkesudahan, Yachiyo berbisik mesra didalam pelukan Kyouko.

"biarkan aku untuk tetap bersamamu Kyouko-san".

Yang berarti _"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, selamanya"_ bagi Kyouko.

"Mitsuki, pagi ini jangan biarkan Youhei menggangguku, oke?" Kyouko menarik selimut itu menutupi dirinya dan Yachiyo yang sudah dia dekap dalam peluknya. Dikecupnya pipi yang selalu dia pikir lezat itu dengan mesra, dan Mitsuki hanya tersenyum memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menutup pintu sang _Ojou_ rapat.

* * *

Yachiyo mendesah lebih keras lagi kali ini, Kyouko menelusuri tubuhnya dengan beberapa kecupan, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Mereka basah oleh peluh, dan gairah. Yachiyo tersenyum

"Kyouko-san.." Yachiyo medekap wanita itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Yachiyo.. aku tak pernah tahu jika kau sebenarnya makanan terlezat yang kulewatkan seumur hidupku" Kyouko tersenyum, jarang kali melihatnya dengan wajah secantik itu.

"ya, aku memang mempersiapkannya untukmu" Yachiyo membalas senyuman cantik itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan kembali menarik tubuh Kyouko untuk mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Mempertemukan kulit mereka juga rindu mereka.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Yachiyo. Aku janji" Kyouko bertekad.

* * *

setelah rewatching animenya lagi dan lagi, saya jadi pengen buat tentang mereka. _cihh_


End file.
